Werewolf's Bane
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: It's the week of the full moon, and stuff happens! Yeah...that's all I can say without totally ruining the obvious plot. Tries to follow show format.


A/N: This is my first Kim Possible fic; so don't be too evil about it okay?   
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns all the characters in this fic (Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, ect) except The Professor. I own him.   
  
WEREWOLF'S BANE  
By: PTB  
  
The billboard outside Middleton High read "Full Moon Bonfire: Tomorrow Night". We hear the bell ring and a locker slam. Following the camera we move into to see two teenagers, one girl with red hair and one boy with blonde.  
"Ron, take a chill pill. There is no need to panic just because there is a full moon tomorrow night."  
"But Kim what about the werewolves!" A small furless head appeared out of Ron's pocket.  
"Yeah!" It said in a lispy tone. Kim let out an aggravated sigh.  
"We go over this every month Ron! There is no such thing as were wolves!" Ron opened his mouth to offer a retort, when Kim's locker suddenly admitted a catchy jingle.   
"Hold that thought." She told him, lifting up the handle to reveal a jumble of electronics with a boy on the main monitor. "What up Wade?"   
"Prepare for a weird one." Wade said, pushing a button on his keyboard.  
"You mean weirder than Ron?" Kim asked with a roll of her eyes, and her best friend shot her an indignant look.   
"Yes. One Professor T.W. Wolf needs your help."   
"Who?" Ron asked, and Wade shrugged.  
"He wouldn't say, and I can't find any information on him on the Internet." Ron's mouth fell open in shock and Kim shrugged.  
"Maybe he's got a good reason to not want to be known."   
"It gets weirder. He wants you to get some silver stolen from him by locals."  
"What's so weird about that?"  
"You can't give it to him. You have to leave it in a tree in a certain meadow."  
"Ooookay." Ron scratched his head, and looked at Kim.  
"You're not gonna' do it are you? I mean there has to be something seriously wrong with this guy!" Kim sighed, rolling her eyes heavenward.  
"Ron, chill out. I'm sure the guy has a perfectly good explanation for not wanting us to see him."   
"Like maybe he's a ten foot tall Rocky Mountain troll?" Kim decided it wise to ignore that comment.  
"Wade we need a..."  
"Ride? All ready on it." Kim nodded and shut the locker, before turning to Ron with her hands on her hips.   
"I'm not..." He started, but Kim grabbed his arm.  
"You are."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Thanks for the lift Daniel." Kim said, hoping out of passenger side of the beat up old truck as Ron and Rufus climbed out of the back.  
"After you saved the high schools dance like that, it was my honor."  
"It was just a little natural gas leak, no big." She shut the door and the driver drove off, leaving Ron and Rufus to fall the rest of the way out and land on the dusty ground with two thumps. Ron sat up and rubbed his head.  
"I really don't like that guy."  
"Why? Because he can get a girl to go to a dance with him."  
"I'll ignore that." Kim extended her hand, and Ron pulled himself to his feet. Kim shielded her eyes and looked around.   
"Ah ha!"  
"Ah ha?"   
"Over there. That's the house we're looking for."   
"I thought we had to get the..."  
"Silver? Danny had it, and said he was more then happy to give it to me." Ron made a pouty face, with soft brown eyes half glaring.  
"Would you stop doing that?"  
"What? Finding guys that like me?"  
"No! Stop finishing my sentences!"  
"Oh. Sorry." She shrugged and walked toward the small hut, stopping several feet away.  
"Hello? Professor Wolf? I have your silver here. I'm just going to place it on your door step okay?" Receiving no answer Kim and Ron slunk forward. Nothing happened for several paces, and they were almost to the doorstep when something lunged out. Both teens yelled and ran out as a large, dark, hairy creature lunged at them. Kim did a backhand spring out of the way, landing on her feet in a karate stance. To her surprise, the creature wasn't after her. As a matter of fact, it wasn't anywhere near her. The thing had chased and now pinned against a tree...  
"Ron!"   
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The creature let out a howl, revealing long fangs dripping in saliva. Kim ran to save her best friend, and knocked it off him, but not before the creature had sunk its teeth into the boys lower left arm. Ron let out a yelp and slid down the tree, while Kim flipped and dived over the monster's lunges. Pulling out of a flip, she gave the thing a kick in the nose. It let out a dog like yelp, and ran off into the forest. Kim brushed back part of her hair, as the light of the almost full moon dipped behind a cloud.  
"Kim Possible strikes again." She suddenly heard some gibbering behind her, and turned to see what Rufus was going on about. The little naked mole rat was jumping up and down on the boy's knee, as Ron whimpered and tried to inspect the damage to his now bloodied arm. Kim's eyes widened and she ran over to where her best friend was still leaning heavily against the tree.  
"Ron! Ron are you alright?"   
"That thing bit me!" He cried, half in anger and half in shock. Kim nodded.  
"I know, I'm sorry. Next time I'll listen to Professor Wolf's instructions, now let me see." She pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, and inspected his arm.   
"There are a bunch of them, but they don't look to deep. Once I stop the blood flow you'll be alright." Ron nodded, and allowed Kim to rip off the bottom part of his shirt, watching in fascination as he wrapped his arm in it to make the perfect bandage.  
"How did you do that?"  
"Some of us actually paid attention in First Aid, lucky for you." Ron gave her a sheepish grin and she shook her head. Both looked up startled as a man stumbled out of the bushes, looking disheveled and confused. Kim got up from her kneeling position beside Ron.  
"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously. The dark haired man looked at her, and adjusted his glasses.  
"I am Professor T.W. Wolf. Who are you?"  
"Oh! Hello Professor! I'm Kim Possible, the person you sent to get your silver back. And this is my associate..." Ron pushed himself to his feet, using only his good arm.  
"Ron Stoppable." The professor looked surprised and hurried over.  
"Oh hello, hello. Didn't I tell you to leave the silver at the edge of the meadow." Kim looked uncomfortable and Ron bent to pick up Rufus.  
"Yes well, I would have felt better giving something so valuable to you in person."   
"The instructions were for your own safety. There is a wild creature around here, and it's very dangerous!"  
"Yes, we kinda' ran into it."  
"You did!" The man looked horrified at the thought. "Did either of you get bitten."  
"Ron did, but it's not very serious and he'll be quite alright." The man ran his fingers through his hair, and his eyes darted up to the sky. He looked suddenly very anxious, Kim thought.   
"Yes well, next time you should follow my instructions. Now go on, before it comes back." He gave them both a shove to the road. "I've got important work to do."  
"Yes of course." Kim said, leading Ron off as the clouds began to part again. She turned around suddenly. "Professor what's the silver for?" But the professor wasn't there. "Professor?"  
"He's gone."   
"Thank you captain obvious." A mournful howl sounded somewhere in the woods, and anxiety crossed Ron's face and it paled.  
"Come on Kim, lets get out of here. I suddenly don't feel so good." Kim looked at her friends face, thinking that it almost looked like his freckles were floating by themselves because his face was so pale, and nodded.  
"Alright. Come on." She started off down the road.  
  
  
End A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Okay yes, it was kinda' coincidental that Danny the ride had the silver, but (in case you didn't notice) I'm not very good at fight scenes and thought that would be the easiest solution to the problem. But what happens now? Find out as soon as I write the next chapter! 


End file.
